Just In Movies
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: I mean, the guy had seven years to ask me out. Why hasnt he yet? Drew, however, smiled at the little girl, "Yes, yes I do love her." I thought this happened just in movies! Contestshipping Oneshot


**Summary****- I mean, the guy had seven years to ask me out. Why hasn't he yet? Drew, however, smiled at the little girl, "Yes, yes I do love her." I thought this happened just in movies!**

Just In Movies

I was sitting outside the Pokemon center, waiting for my brother to come out so we could finally continue on our way.

It was quite early in the morning and the sun had just risen.

I shook my brunette hair loose of the ponytail I had temporarily tied it in and proceeded to tie my bandanna.

I had a contest to get to today in the next town and we needed to get there by evening or I wouldn't be able to enter.

My sapphire eyes wandered around and I smiled as I saw some kinds playing in a park in front of me.

So far Sinnoh had been an amazing experience for me. I loved the varied terrain and how the weather just seems to change every five kilometers.

Watching the kids though, I felt really old for some reason.

I mean, seventeen wasn't that old was it?

I shook the thought off and my eyes drifted to the flower beds in the park.

For someone like me, who had once only wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer for the travels, Sinnoh was like going through different zones.

It was like travelling in fast motion, across wast areas.

I loved the mountains, how the cold wind would bite against my skin.

I loved the sea, how the water would lap at my toes.

I loved the forest, with all its Pokemon and clean, crisp, fresh scent.

I loved the sun, how it was hot against your skin.

I loved the flowers, how they seemed to always dance in joy.

I loved the grass, how it seemed to be just about everywhere.

I loved the wind, how it swept my hair back and made me feel like I could fly.

I loved the rain, how it could just soak me to the bone and make me forget all my pain.

But if there was one thing I didn't believe happened like in the movies, it was love.

In the movies, they always seem to just _know_ when they find Mr. Right.

In movies, there are cheesy lines like, "I love you now and forever."

In movies, it always turns out right in the end.

In real life all that doesn't happen.

In real life, people get broken.

In real life, people get rejected.

In real life, people lose the ones they hold dear.

But worst off all, in real life, people are scared.

They're scared to tell, scared to face rejection and scared to fall.

My mind wandered to a certain emerald eyed, moss haired coordinator.

I had known him for seven years now.

Seven years he had messed with my mind.

Seven years I had endured his teasing.

It was like when I was with him, I was a kid again.

Angry, stomping my feet, taking his little jabs seriously.

It was like he knew exactly which buttons to press, how to press them and when to stop.

If it hadn't been so infuriating I would have though it interesting.

Was I so easy to read?

Or was he just really good at reading?

Or was I just open with him?

All these questions made my mind spin.

One thing I knew for certain, I had fallen for him.

Fallen flat and hard on my butt.

And I was scared. Very scared.

Another things in movies, the guy generally confessed first.

He is never a cock, egoistical, jerk.

At least in most of the movies I'd watched.

In the seven years I had endured with Drew, the first three were spent discovering my own feelings.

The next two trying to find out if he liked me back.

The sixth year was spent trying to repress my feelings.

That guy constantly flirted with me since the moment I met him. He couldn't have fallen for me the minute he laid eyes on me.

That only happened in movies.

And I didn't believe love in movies was the same as love in real.

I mean he couldn't have fallen for me at first sight could he?

Its not like I was absolutely stunning or beautiful.

I was just average.

Anyway, this last year I had spent acting as if I don't care.

I mean the guy had seven years to ask me out.

He's given me more than a hundred roses.

He's helped me through some tough times.

He's lifted me out of depressions.

But he cant just ask me out already.

Suddenly my eyes shifted back into focus and I saw a cute girl with two pigtails looking at me curiously.

I smiled at her and she smiled back and ran off.

I sighed, life was so much easier when the most important decision was which starter Pokemon to choose when you turned ten.

I felt something touch my shoulder lightly.

Surprised, I jumped and looked sideways to see none other than Drew, sitting there in all his glory right next to me.

Now where had he come from?

Then the second though that entered my mind was, I shouldn't be surprised.

He always turned up when I was thinking about him.

It was like he could sense I had him on my mind.

Anyway, Drew was looking at me with a slight frown on his face.

"What?" I asked, my voice slightly weird. I immediately cleared my throat.

His frown deepened slightly, "You've been sitting here for the past ten minutes, at least. I was sitting with you silently for the past nine of those ten minutes."

My eyes widened, "You were here that long?"

Drew nodded, "And you were frowning too. What were you thinking about?"

"Well," I shuffled her feet awkwardly, "Just stuff."

"What stuff?" Drew asked patiently.

"I- Hey," I eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

Drew looked at me in disbelief, "You still don't know?"

I was confused, what didn't I know? "I don't understand."

"May, I-" Drew started, taking my hand.

"Excuse me Mister..." The little girl from before with two pigtails was tugging on Drew's pants.

Drew looked surprised and spun around.

I smiled at the little girl, feeling my heart beat soften a tiny bit.

"Do you love her?" She asked him pointing at me.

I would have done a spit-take had I been drinking water, "Wha-?"

Drew however, smiled at the little girl, "Yes, yes I do love her." He took my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Good." The girl nodded firmly, "Because she looked real alone before you came."

I wasn't listening to her though because my breath had caught in my throat.

Had I heard right?

Did Drew say he loved me?

Did it really happen like it just did?

Wasn't this exactly how it happened in movies?

But real life never happened like movies!

Was I dreaming?

I was jarred back to reality however by the cute drawl of the little girl's voice, "Then kiss her, mister!"

My eyes snapped back to Drew's.

My heart pounded in my chest.

Was he really going to kiss me?

He slowly cupped my cheek and pulled me in towards him.

It was just a touch of the lips.

Nothing more, nothing less.

His lips were soft as feathers and he pulled back and smiled at me.

The little girl clapped and then she walked over to me and tugged on my shirt, "Miss, I hope you feel better now your boyfriend is here." then she beamed at us and skipped off.

"May..." Drew breathed and I suddenly felt tears well up in my eyes.

One rolled down my cheek and Drew swiped it away with his thumb, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm sorry I took so long. I know I gave you hell with all my teasing."

I smiled weakly at him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

His arms wrapped around me and squeezed me.

Actually, I do believe life can be like a movie.

Its all in the eye of the beholder.

Its not all just in movies.

END


End file.
